A USUK Valentines Day
by ArthurJones93
Summary: A Valentines Day party is being held in France but what happens at the party to Alfred when he sees Arthur come with someone else? I'm terrible at summaries    '


Valentines Day, tch just the thought of it made him sick. 'It's a stupid holiday' thought Arthur Kirkland, he didn't even know why it was celebrated. It was only meant for couples, and what about the people who didn't have anyone huh? They don't get anything barely even a hello when walking down the street because everyone is too busy with there lovey dovey couple crap.

Disgusting

Arthur hated this stupid holiday for more than one reason, one: it was stupid in general to have a holiday all about love. Two: he never got anything anyway, and some people don't, so why torture them by pointing out the fact that they didn't have anyone? And Three: …..the only valentines he ever got was from Francis...and not a card oh no it could never be a simple card from the moronic French country...it was always something more...that he never EVER wanted.

Arthur sighed as he walked to the hall where the world meeting was being held today. Today of all days and of course it was being held in France, the country of love...God shoot him now he started to think to himself. He was staying in a hotel not too far from the hall to get to the meeting easier. He desperately didn't want to go today, because it was either going to be like any other meeting where they would try to get something done and something that idiot America says would lead to distraction. Or worse...Francis would do or say something about the damn holiday that would distract everyone. He started to wonder when was the last time they actually got something done at these meetings.

Since he hated this holiday more than any other, he brought a Valentines for Kiku, he was one of the very few of the idiots (of which Kiku is not) he worked with that he didn't want to choke every couple seconds, he also brought one for Elizaveta, she was very sweet and was a great friend to Arthur. She has helped him with many things whenever he needed it, of which he was incredibly grateful for.

One of the many things that Elizaveta and even Kiku had to help him with were his feelings for a certain country that was a so claimed 'Hero' of the nations, Alfred...Hero...sure. Either way, Arthur had started feeling for him more than he really should considering he was his ex-colony...

He blushed as he stuck his hand in his pocket, remembering that he actually brought a Valentine for him too...not that he would ever have the courage to give it to him but...it was always in reach during this holiday just in case.

But of course Arthur wasn't going to say anything, he would rather die than tell Alfred exactly how he felt. But on this day "The Day of Love" as Francis would call it, Arthur called it "Single's Awareness Day" who knows what will happen.

Arthur sighed as he approached the building that would hold this world meeting. As he walked into the building he noticed that of course not everyone was there yet. But since he did notice that the two people that he wanted to give a Valentines to were there he called them over.

Kiku, and Elizaveta walked over to Arthur and asked what he wanted. He handed the two the gifts, "Oh Arthur, this is so sweet thank you so much! Aw! Now you made me feel like a jerk for not getting you anything!" Elizaveta whined. Kiku chimed in with, "Hai, I agree with Elizaveta-san, I'm so sorry Artur-san. Please accept my apologies."

Arthur just chuckled at the two's reaction and said, "It's quite alright you two, this is simply a way of expressing how grateful I am of the both of you for everything you have done for me. So really, you don't have to get me anything."

As they three kept talking a certain American nation walked in. He noticed Arthur laughing and having what looked like a nice time, and he was jealous. Alfred, unbeknownst to Arthur, had started to like him a little more than he should have as well. The two had no clue whatsoever that the other liked them however, Alfred had planned on confessing to Arthur for a while now but never got up the courage to, but today was going to be different...he hoped at least.

Within a few more minutes everyone else arrived and just as Arthur suspected, they got nothing done during the meeting. Arthur just sighed and looked out the window of the conference hall, his mind started to wander to how things would be if he and Alfred actually got together.

He noticed the beautiful green pasture, and his mind traveled...

"_Artie, come on hurry up!" Alfred shouted as he ran to the top of the grassy hill. "I'm coming love, I'm coming." When he finally got to the top of the hill he flopped down on the grass to catch his breathe._

"_Hey Artie." Arthur looked up to see what Alfred wanted, only to be met with those wonderful blue eyes that he loved so much, he blushed and asked, "W-what?" Alfred just smiled and gently took his hand to help him stand up. Once Arthur was standing, they kept their eyes on each other till Arthur looked away to see the field in front of them._

_He gasped once he saw how beautiful it all was. All the colors that nature was offering to them both at the moment, while Arthur was staring at the scene in front of him he barley noticed Alfred wrap his arms around his waist. As soon as he noticed the others arms around him he blushed like crazy but leaned into his lovers chest._

"_I love you Arthur." Arthur heard behind him._

_Arthur blushed even more and turned to the other and said, "I love you too Alfred..."_

_Alfred leaned forward and left a kiss on Arthur's cheek. Arthur turned all the way around and lazily put his arms around the Americans neck and gently kissed the others soft-_

"ARTHUR!"

Damn...

Arthur sighed and looked to see who would dare come and ruin his wonderful daydream, his eyes widened when he noticed it was the exact person that he was imagining about a moment ago. He jumped back a little, almost falling out of his chair from how close Alfred was. As he was falling from his chair a pair of strong arms that caught him half-way down.

Arthur looked up to notice Alfred holding him closely...very closely... He blushed and gently pushed the American nation off of him. Alfred didn't leave just yet, before he noticed a letter sticking out of Arthur's pocket...with his name on it. Before Arthur could notice Alfred snuck his hand into the pocket and took the letter. It had is name on it which means, its his...right?

Once Arthur was back onto his feet again, Alfred apologized and headed back to his seat. Arthur got his breathe back and decided to make sure nothing fell out of his pockets, mainly the one with the letter. To his horror, the letter was gone.

Arthur thought he was about to have a heart attack when he noticed that the letter wasn't there. He looked around his seat and didn't see it there, he looked in Alfred's direction and had to take a double take as he saw the letter addressed to the American being stuck into his jacket pocket...no longer in his own.

Arthur nearly fainted from two things...One: **(WHAT THE HELL TO DO HERE)** But...Two: ALFRED HAD HIS FUCKING LETTER THAT HE HAD WRITTEN HIM! Double the shock, double the heart attack.

He started thinking of ways to try and get it back. But his thoughts were obstructed by Francis announcing to everyone that (like every year) he will be hosting a V-Day party at his place after the meeting.

Arthur didn't really care about that party but...if he didn't go then Francis won't shut up about for years, so he had no choice but to go. That was when he heard a familiar voice cough behind him. He turned around to notice that there was the source of both his heart attacks.

"What do you want America?" Arthur asked. "So formal Artie?" Alfred laughed. Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch at both the nickname and the laugh that followed. "First off, It's Arthur...not Artie you git. And two, I ask again, what do you want?"

Alfred laughed another moment ignoring the bite in Arthur's voice. Alfred looked back to Arthur and even though he kept his smile big as always he had a slight blush across his cheeks. "I was just wondering if you were goin to the party tonight?"

Arthur ignored the horrible grammar at that moment to answer his question, "I wasn't planning to but since I know for a fact that Francis won't leave me alone if I DON'T go...in the end I have no choice but to go." Alfred looked at Arthur as though he was a bit hurt but that was gone in a moment when he knew that Arthur was going to go.

Alfred then surprised Arthur YET AGAIN; by leaving what Arthur could have sworn was a small kiss on his cheek. Before Arthur could fully register what was gong on, when he turned around Alfred had left the conference room...'Wait...' Arthur thought 'HE LEFT? BLOODY HELL!' This time Arthur literally fainted right in the conference room, only to be discovered by a worried Kiku who brought him to the lounge a couple doors down from the conference room.

Elizaveta was about to leave till she stopped to talk to Roderich, then she saw Alfred about to walk out of the building. She saw for a split moment the letter Arthur had told her about, she knew he never had the intention to give it to the American, in his jacket pocket, and the fact that Alfred had it without her knowledge frightened her. She knew that if Arthur had given it to Alfred, he would have warned her ahead of time.

She suddenly jumped in front of him, "HEY Alfred, hah, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Alfred was caught off guard for a moment but smiled and said, "Sure, what do ya need?" Without him even noticing she pulled the letter out of his pocket and hid it behind her back. "Never mind, sorry about that." She said with a smile and walked quickly back to the direction of the conference hall to find Arthur. Alfred just shrugged and kept walking out of the building to get ready for later on, where he would confess to Arthur.

Elizaveta finally found Arthur in the lounge trying to calm himself down with Kiku right next to him. "Arthur, are you ok?" She asked him. "He took the letter..." Was all Arthur said, Lizzie chuckled and said, "I thought as much."

She brought out the letter and Arthur's eyes widened and he took the letter back and hugged her, "Oh bloody hell, thank you so much Elizaveta!" The three laughed till Lizzie said, "Come on guys, let's go get ready for tonight."

It was the time for the party, and everyone was excited to see exactly what France had done this year, every year he always did something different, something bigger and better, so everyone was anxious to see what he had for this year.

Quite a few counties arrived at once but not everyone just yet. Alfred was looking for Arthur who was one that had not arrived yet, he sighed adjusting his tie and decided to and turned to talk to another country. He was wearing a white suit with a red tie and a red and blue with stars handkerchief in one of the pockets of the suit...what? He's a very patriotic country!

The rest of the guests either had one a white, black, or even pink suites on. Okay so really only one country had a pink suite on and we all knew who that was, Feliks with his date Toris who had on a black suite. France had told them before hand that what they wore had to have some kind of Valentines color on it or they couldn't go to the party...or he would change their outfits himself, and no one wanted that.

Alfred took a look around to see who else came with who, of which thy were all pretty obvious. Feliciano came with Ludwig, Kiku with Heracles, Berwald with Tino (even though he looked a little frightened...), Gilbert with his brother Mattie, Antonio and Lovino who looked as pissed as usual and of course trying to pick a fight with Ludwig and Antonio trying to calm him down. What kind of got him is he saw Roderich but Lizzie wasn't with him, he shrugged and went back to talking to anyone who was close at the moment, which was Gilbert and his brother.

The ones who had roses in their other pockets though meant that they came with a date, Francis told them to do this too. And sadly Alfred had no rose, yet at least, he hoped. He had brought a rose for Arthur in his coat pocket so he could bring it out when he confessed.

As the gates of the (basically) mansion, everyone walked it and saw a fountain in the middle of the front courtyard that had a couple of little cupids all over it and pointing their bow and arrows in every direction they were facing.

They walked further into the yard till they came to the front door where it opened for them all. As soon as they walked in they were greeted with maids on one side with short, red, lacy mini maid skirts and an apron in the shape of a heart with lace on the edge of those as well with there hair up into buns with a couple strands hanging out to make it look prettier (or if it was Francis who chose the outfit, sexier).

And on the other side were butlers with elegant black suits, white gloves, and their hair slicked back to perfection. They all bowed simultaneously and said, "Welcome." Up on top of the stairwell was their host, Francis in a black suit, red tie, red handkerchief, and of course a red rose in the other pocket.

He then bowed to everyone and said , "Bonjour to you all and welcome, to my annual Valentines Day Party." Everyone clapped for a moment before Francis said, "And don't forget mon chers, in a couple hours will be the grand fireworks show!" everyone then spread about the room and conversed with everyone else. Other countries started arriving a little after it all started, but still no Arthur.

Alfred was starting to get a little impatient, till he saw a maid welcome Arthur and...Elizaveta? Alfred thought for a moment his eyes were playing a joke on him, so he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes real quick, he then put his glasses back on to see that no...no his sight wasn't playing a joke on him. Arthur was here...with Elizaveta and she had a rose with her, he figured it was most likely for Arthur and that she hadn't put it on him just yet...he didn't think anything could make his heart sink like that.

Arthur walked in wearing a white suite with a handkerchief that had blue and red strips on it, and a red tie. Elizaveta walked in with a beautiful red dress with black layers from the waist down and the top had black laces around the sleeves and right above her breasts, one arm holding Arthur's and the other holding a rose for Roderich.

"Okay Arthur, I must go find Roderich now. But I wish you the best of luck with Alfred alright? And don't you dare skip out on the details when you tell me bout how it went! Ta!" She then left with a giggle making Arthur blush. Lizzie had given him a rose earlier and he almost didn't accept it till she carefully stuffed in the inner coat pocket.

After a moment or two Arthur was then joined by Francis as he kept trying to get him away to have a quiet moment to himself to think of how he would confess to Alfred, or if he even would this night.

Alfred was busy trying to stuff his face in whatever food he could grab. "My my Alfred, a bit hungry tonight are we?" He suddenly heard behind him. When he turned around he didn't care to show his annoyance when he saw that it was Elizaveta. "Hey, why are you talking with me?"

She was a bit thrown off by the tone in the American's voice but answered, "What do you mean Alfred? Am I not allowed to?" Alfred didn't answer for a moment or so and then said, "Well, shouldn't you be with your date?" "Well Francis called Roderich over for a moment and I thought I should let them have a moment to talk." Alfred looked a little shocked by that answer and asked, "Wait...aren't you here with Arthur?"

She giggled and said, "No, he just brought me here since Roderich couldn't tonight, he'll be able to take me home, but he just couldn't bring me here that's all." Alfred basically felt his heart race after her telling him this. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and asked, "Do you might know where Artie is now?"

She was again taken aback by Alfred's reaction but answered with a smile anyway, "Well I think I saw him head into the garden a couple minutes ago." He quickly thanked her and ran off to find Arthur and finally confess.

Arthur had finally gotten away from Francis a little while ago and went out into the gardens to have some time alone. He walked for a few minutes and then stopped at another fountain with more cupids all around it. He just sat there and started at it. "How could I possibly tell him? I don't even know if he feels the same way..." He turned away from the fountain to stare up at the stars and said quietly to himself, "I love him..."

"Arthur!" Arthur jumped when he heard a voice behind him, when he turned to see who it was he blushed like mad hoping he didn't hear any of what he said. Alfred walked closer a little out of breath which meant he had been running till he got here.

Arthur then started to back away a little as Alfred got closer, "Artie, I need to talk to you." Arthur kept backing up but not as much as he was. Alfred took a deep breathe and took out the rose from his coat and said, "Arthur...will you be my Valentine?" Arthur blushed as he saw the rose and blushed even more when Alfred asked him that.

"Why? ….Why me?" Arthur asked truly curious because he didn't think that anyone would ever like him much less Alfred. Alfred just walked closer and set the rose on the edge of the fountain carefully, then continued toward Arthur, "Because..." Alfred said as he gently took Arthur's hands in his, "I'm in love with you..."

Arthur felt his heart skipped a beat with those words. He stared at Alfred and didn't say a word, Alfred grew worried and asked, "Artie? D-do you feel the same? Or...n-not?" Arthur shook his head out of his daze and looked deep into Alfred's eyes and gently pt his hand on Alfred's cheek, he then finally answered, "Yes...I am in love with you as well Alfred..."

Alfred then smiled and took Arthur's cheek into his hand as well and lowered his head down to kiss those lips that he had been craving for for the longest time. They both kissed each other passionately before they broke apart for air. They put their foreheads together and smiled sweetly at one another.

"Yes.." Arthur said still staring into Alfred beautiful eyes. Alfred looked curious for a moment and asked, "Yes what?" Arthur chuckled and said, "Yes, I will be your Valentine...but only if you'll be mine as well..." Alfred gave a huge smile and kissed him once more before grabbing the rose.

Arthur brought out his rose that he had been holding and Alfred smirked and Arthur blushed answering, "Elizaveta put it in my pocket...j-just in case..." Alfred never let the smirk off of his lips and he got close to Arthur again. He put the rose int Arthur's coat and Arthur did the same for Alfred.

"I think you just made me the happiest nation in the world right now." Alfred said as he held Arthur in a sweet and protective hug. Arthur blushed and said, "Shut up...git." Alfred just laughed and entangled their fingers as they started to head back inside till Arthur stopped them. Alfred looked back at him curiously, and even more so when he saw the smirk on Arthur's lips.

"You know Alfred...the fireworks are going to start soon and well...we can get a really good view from here and, no one is around." It took Alfred a minute to figure out what Arthur mean, but when it clicked he smirked and pulled Arthur close to his body and said, "I think we'll get a pretty decent view from here."

They both heard the music start for the fireworks, they both recognized the song, Hero by Enrique Iglesias. They both smiled and looked up at the sky as the fireworks started. Alfred grabbed Arthur from behind and held him close as he leaned down and whispered the first words of the song into Arthur's ear, "Let me be your Hero..." Arthur leaned into the touch of Alfred's arms. He turned his head slightly and said, "Your the only one that's fit to be my Hero...and always will."

Alfred smiled sweetly down at Arthur and kissed him passionately on the lips, a big heart then formed in the sky the moment they kissed, and the song then ended...

"...You can take my breath away...  
>An' I can be your hero..."<p> 


End file.
